


Something new.

by CapricornBites



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, antiaverage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBites/pseuds/CapricornBites
Summary: Anti and Chase have tried to take the next step in their games time and time again. Maybe a role reversal could fix that?





	Something new.

**Author's Note:**

> For System-demon who's prompt inspired this fic.  
> And myhomosexuallyfakeromance who's never ending thirst cheered me on.

Smirking, Anti ran his tongue over his fangs and tilted his head back, listening to Chase's movements to see if he would give any hint to what he had planned for him. If it wasn't for the fear of tipping the chair back he would've kept leaning desperate to know what was instore for him. They hadn't been playing these games long but there was a certain pattern to things, he was always the one to take the lead and he would always be the first to pull away. So when Chase coyly asked to take control he happily complied, what was the worse he could do to him anywauy?  
"Are you sure you can actually handle this? I mean. I've  seen your browser history... it's a whole lot of nothing. Sporty teens in the locker rooms. To be honest I think you're out of your league here." He teased flexing his wrists against the restraints behind the back of the chair.  
"I don't think you've got a dark side to you, Precious."

That's when he heard an all too familiar sound. Crisp and metallic as a sharp point scraped across the well worn fabric of his jeans, leaving pin pricks along his thigh where the material gave way making him take in a shakey breath before grinning.

"Sorry bro, don't think I caught all that." Chase said simply with a chuckle, dragging the blade across the top of Anti's jeans making another sharp metallic noise that had the demon arching in his seat.  
"Are you sure you can handle this?" The trick shot star mocked twisting the very tip of the knife into Anti's leg just above  the bend of his knee, earning a choked cry before running the blade back up his thigh adding a little more pressure to score a thin red streak in his pale skin prying a another choked sound from deep in Anti's throat. Grabbing a fistful of the dark hair just above the nape of his neck Chase pulled him close, nearly pulling the chair off its legs in the process and whispered in his ear.

"Since you're such a little slut for toys like these..." He paused pressing the tip of the blade into Anti's stomach, just enough to bring a bead of blood to the surface.

"It'll be the only thing that touches you tonight." He said releasing the demon and letting the chair rock from the sudden lack of his support. Chase stepped back to look his captive over. Already he a trembling mess, chest rising and falling with slow shaking breaths. Judging from his response alone it wasn't hard to tell this was the best way to go about things the obvious tent in his jeans only made it better. Working the edge of the knife under the flap covering Anti's inseam he scrapped the blade against his zipper making him tense and arch again, small excited grin plastered on his face.

"This looks so uncomfortable. So tight... Want me to fix it for you" Chase teased, edging the knife along Anti's inseam and just under the waist of his jeans, making him hiss and chuckle breathlessly looking more and more excited by the minute.

"What happened to taking control Chasey  boy?" He breathed. "Lost your nerve already?" He continued trying to spur  Chase on and was rewarded with long cut along his waist band finally getting a proper groan out of him.

"That didn't sound like please to me. Wanna try again bro?" Chase chuckled running the tip of the blade across the arc of Anti's pelvic bone, slowly making the patch raw and angry all while his captive panted and tired to stifle the noises that the action brought out of him.

"Please...Chase." He breathed, no trace of humiliation in his voice. He knew what he wanted and how to get it and it drove his partner mad. The youtuber was tempted to simply cut the demon free but, the idea of keeping him somewhat trapped seamed more fun. Pulling the knife away from bloody skin he ran his hands up Anti's thighs grinning when the demon's breath hitched and ran his tongue over his fangs again cocky smirk never leaving his face. Chuckling to himself Chase paused, fingers lingering at where his captive's legs met his groin.

"Didn't catch that."

The demon snarled quietly and said nothing, making his partner chuckle louder yet. As shameless as he could be Anti still had his pride and wasn't going to ask more than once for what he wanted. Stubbornly biting on his lip to hold back the noises his human companion was bringing out of as he removed a hand from his thighs to tease the knife along his open throat. Watching the demon fight against his own desires was enthralling, the simple fact he'd rather bite through his lip than admit just how badly he needed relief had Chase overwhelmed himself. He was going to get him to break one way or another.  
Dragging the knife down to score a fresh cut along the length of Anti's throat as he palmed the demon's cock through his jeans only made him bite down harder. Twin trickles of blood formed from where his fangs had cut into him and still he refused to make a sound. Chase had no idea who this was tormenting more himself or the trembling mess under his hands. Determined to make Anti submit he continued to pull the blade down, slowly forcing it in deeper until the tip of it was buried in between his collar bones.

"Fuck!" Antisepticeye had finally broke, panting and curling in on himself as a mix of blood and drool leaked from his lips.

"P-please....Chase please... Help me." Smiling over the small victory over his partner Chase gave a small twist of the knife before unbuttoning the demon's jeans.

"Good boy." The smile those words brought to Anti's face was awe inspiring, the way fangs, blood and drool could simply melt into something so purely innocent and whole was something the man could not get over. Discoving the demon's need for praise had been one of the best moments Chase had with him. Finally working Anti's jeans down far enough to expose his cock, head already slick with arousal Chase took a deep breath, this was always the hardest part. Threading his through the demon's hair he braced his partner against him and carefully brushed his fingertips along the underside of Anti's erection only to have him tense and clench his teeth a small whimper escaping as he tried to pull away. Biting back a frustrated sigh Chase pulled his hands away and stepped back looking the demon over.

"Sorry." He huffed looking more pissed than scared but, still too tense for his human companion to push things any farther. Honestly he had come to expect it from him they had been going around in fucking circles for months over this. The same thing everytime, the slow burn, the excitement only to be suddenly cut off the  moment he put his hands on Anti. He still couldn't adjust to human contact anywhere besides his hands and hair and he had to be completely relaxed before Chase could kiss him. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's cool bro." 

"Yeah... I think 'm done. Doesn' mean you can' enjoy yourself though. Anti chuckled half heartedly and leaned back in the before smirking.  
"Should take this blindfold off and give me a show." That had the human chuckling.

"Or I can leave it on and make you pay attention for once." He chuckled, undoing his belt slowly, being sure to draw out every noise he could and watched as the demon shifted in the chair straining to soak up the sounds. Smirking he palmed himself through his jeans making himself moan softly under shakey breaths, each stroke and slide making the denim rub hard against his hand to draw out more noise to tease his blinded partner. Anti was sitting straight up in his chair body wound like a tight spring as he focused on every little pant and sigh his captor made wishing he could just be freely to touch himself or at least watch what was unfolding before him.  
The hiss of a zipper brought him to the literal edge of his seat as he strained against his bounds. With a moan of relief Chase finally pulled himself free of his boxers, running the pad of his thumb over his swollen head to wring more lust filled moans from his own body, teasing himself for both his and his partner's enjoyment before he began stroking himself. Growling possessively ran his tongue over his fangs and bloodied lip, leaning even closer t-

"Shit!"

Chase quickly grabbed the chair before it and the demon trapped in it fell to the floor. Pushing back the blindfold he tried to check on his captive only to find his vivid green eyes staring straight ahead at the cock that was now dangerously close to poking him in the face. Before he could move away or set Anti back upright he was surprised to see him part his lips and suck on the very tip of his head, now staring him in the eyes as he did so.

"You don-"  
"Shut. Up." The demon growled and continued in his actions. He looked tense and overstimulated already but, if he was going to insist Chase wasn't going to stop him, instead he fixed his grip on the chair and tried to just enjoy the feeling of a warm wet mouth around the head of his cock and the way the static that always came with Anti's touch sent cold shivers down his spine. Tipping his head forward he tried to watch as his partner licked and sucked at his head, bringing slick drops of precum to the surface that were soon lapped up in his imperfect rythum. It was obvious that he was grossly inexperienced compared to Chase and the constant stop and go and ever so slightly off actions of the demon had him tip toeing along the edge, leaving him panting and groaning with out a care. Lost in the moment he bucked his hips forward only to have Anti gag and glare up at him before lowered his teeth a bit, causing pain to shoot through his captor. Pissed at the sudden rebellious act Chase  thrust his hips forward and pulled the chair down hard, trapping the demon's head between the back of the chair and his pelvis as he rocked into his gagging mouth before pulling out harshly thick ropes of drool hung between Anti's panting mouth and his cock, slick with spit and blood from where his partner's lips had spilt open again.

"Try and bite again and I'll fuck your throat raw. Got that my little gore whore?" He growled down at the demon and was happy he had removed the blindfold from him. His face was flushed hot, black and green eyes were heavy lidded as he looked up at Chase with a mouth smeared with blood and spittle that continued to dribble his chin as he panted and nodded meekly.

"Yes... Yes sir." He managed in between his shaking breaths, earning another smile from his captor.

"Good boy."  Again the words brought out a sweeter side of Anti, a sweet and soft innocence that looked out of place as he wrapped his raw lips back around Chase's  cock. Maybe it was sick of him but the man wanted to ruin that face, to see just how far the demon was willing to go to hear more praise. Bracing his his arms to keep the chair steady he slowly forced his cock into Anti's mouth pausing only for a second when he gagged and continued to push deeper.

"You're such a good boy Anti." He groaned pausing once he was half way buried into his prisoner's  dripping wet and looked down at him to find the demon staring up at him, pure worship painted on his flushed face even as he choked and gagged hot tears welling up in his eyes. Chase smiled and began to rock his hips again keeping his eyes locked with Anti's as he moaned out praise, eating up the way it made him melt into something sweet and begging to be used up.

" You're my favorite." He panted, feeling himself getting closer to the edge as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, making Anti's lips even more raw from the constant friction.  
"Such a good boy for me..." He kept rocking into the demon ignoring the way he gagged in favor for watching how hard   he desperately tried keep up and fight his discomfort and overstimulation hungery for more of Chase's attention. Pulling the chair down further he began to fuck Anti's face without mercy, enjoying the sounds of pain and gagging as the demon kept looking up at him as he was all that was good in the world.

"F-fuck... Anti... Anti!" With a sharp cry Chase came hard, pulling out after the first few jets of cum painted the inside of the demon's mouth to watch as the rest shot onto his face, with that he pushed the chair back so that Anti could sit up properly and more importantly Chase could admire the mess he had made of the most wicked creature he knew. Anti simply looked up at the human who had held him captive with lidded eyes, face still flushed as he panted cum streaked across his face and a mix of blood, spit and semen dribbled down his chin. Apon further inspection Chase noticed thick with ropes clinging to the demon's shirt and splattered between his thighs. For the first Anti had actually gotten off during one of their games. With a proud smirk he removed the restraints from his partner's wrists and went into the bathroom to grab a towel and gently began to clean the exhusted entity up.

"Did you mean it?" He asked half asleep.   
"That I'm good and your favorite? "

" Of course man. C'mon now. You should rest up." Chase said softly leading Anti to the bed and pulling the covers over him. It was a matter of minutes before he had passed out. Smiling to himself Chase got up to let the demon sleep, pausing at the door way.  
"I love you, you freak... I hope you know that. "


End file.
